


say your right words

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fairy Tales, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, the words were you have no power over me. But that's not quite right, is it? Bela has all the power over her. She has what the Goblin King never did. She has Sarah's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say your right words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emanga at my femmeslash meme. Prompt was Sarah Blake/Bela Talbot, art thief. So, I went looking for stuff on Sarah Blake on Tumblr, because it's been forever since I watched Provenance and as much as I adore Sarah, I wasn't about to rewatch it because it scares the shit out of me. While I was there, I came across [this post](http://phantasmik.tumblr.com/post/27146415848/atlasnerd-so-i-was-browsing-supernatural-gifs) and the crossover wouldn't leave me alone.

She meets Bela the year after the Winchesters burst into her life and reintroduce her to a world full of monsters. Bela hasn't met them yet, but Sarah can see it in her eyes. There's a fire there, the smallest of flames now—a sputtering candleflame that's about to spread to the curtains. A fire that's going to consume her.  
  
Sarah doesn't know what Bela is anxious about, but she's familiar enough with desperation to recognize it for what it is.  
  
When she first meets Bela, she's stealing one of her father's paintings.  
  
She freezes when she sees Sarah, a fraction of a second before she shakes the startled look from her face, replaces it with something slow and seductive, a smile curling the edges of her lips like she knows that she'll get what she wants. Sarah smiles back for a fraction of a second—lets Bela press a kiss to her neck and purr in her ear before she gleefully presses the panic button. Bela rolls her eyes and goes out through the vents. She takes the painting with her. Sarah gives her statement to the police and when she gets home, Bela's waiting for her.  
  
It's been a year since the Winchesters and Bela hasn't met them yet.  
  
It's been nearly ten since the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah is familiar with desperation.  
  
.

  
Sarah knows the day that Bela meets the Winchesters, because she slams the door shut behind her, cursing all the while. She's slouched onto the couch, a blanket across her lap and a bowl of ice cream cradled in the crook of her elbow, melting slowly. There's some kind of stupid reality show on the television that she's only half watching, her attention more on the book she's got in one hand. The title is something long and boring, but it's one of Bela's books, so she reads about the history of werewolves while listening to teen girls prattle on about being terrible mothers in the background.  
  
"Bad day at work?" she asks, hiding her smile behind the book. Bela growls something about sanctimonious pricks and their sasquatch brothers, and Sarah's smile widens. Bela goes quiet, leaning over to drop a kiss to her cheek and stealing a bite of Sarah's ice cream soup in the same movement. Some of it drops onto Sarah's shoulder, so Bela presses a kiss there as well, licking the ice cream away before biting playfully at the spot.  
  
"I suppose it's been a bad _week_ at work," she says, flopping down on the couch beside Sarah. "I'm sorry it took so long, I really am. It's just—"  
  
"Those terrible Winchesters, yes, I know. I'd wondered when you would meet them."  
  
Bela looks at her for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't—"  
  
"It was one date and a kiss." She rolls her eyes. "And it was Sam, not his brother."  
  
Bela looks only slightly mollified. She sniffs once, her nose wrinkling up a bit in that disdainful manner that she so often shows to her clients, the one that's somewhere between _I-know-better-than-you_ and _what-is-that-awful-smell_. "Well," she sighs. "I suppose that's better than the alternative."  
  
Sarah laughs. "They aren't all that bad, y'know. As long as you're on their side anyway."  
  
.  
  
The next time Bela sees them, she comes back smelling of salt water, her hair still wet. She settles in next to Sarah on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.  
  
"I suppose they aren't too terrible to have on your side," she says quietly into the side of Sarah's neck. Her shoulders are shaking.  
  
Sarah turns in her embrace and shushes her sobs with her lips.

 

.

  
Sarah is out with her father the day that Gordon breaks into their home and threatens Bela with a gun.  
  
She is there when Dean Winchester rings Bela, and she watches Bela quietly hold it together as the eldest Winchester threatens her, his voice loud enough that Sarah can hear him, even though she's across the living room at the time. When Bela hangs up, she takes deep breaths, and when she looks at Sarah, her eyes are clear.  
  
"I need some supplies," is all she says.  
  
Sarah helps her summon the spirit that tells her where Gordon is, and she strokes her back while Bela calls Dean. When the phone is silent in Bela's fist, she pulls her into her arms.  
  
.  
  
Bela goes with her to meet her brother Toby a few days before the incident with the dreaming. Toby is bright-eyed and happy, playing in the mud with one of his friends when she arrives. He's small for a twelve year old, so when he runs to her, she lifts him off his feet and twirls him around, uncaring that he smears dirt all over her expensive white pleated skirt. He's bashful when she sets him down, and when his friend teases him about it she whisks him up and twirls him around too, just so she can laugh with her brother at the way the boy's face goes red.  
  
Her stepmother isn't the same as she once was. She's still about as selfish as Sarah was when she'd wished Toby away, but she's softened around the edges, inviting them in for dinner and smiling nervously. Sarah returns the smile and plays outside with Toby and his friend while Bela insists upon helping her stepmother out in the kitchen.  
  
The dinner is nice, quiet and peaceful, filled nicely with Toby chattering away about the past school year.  
  
When they leave, Bela looks wistfully out the car window at Sarah's childhood home, waving goodbye as Toby runs giggling after their car. "Are you all right?" Sarah asks, because it isn't like Bela to be silent, and she's been so all night.  
  
"I'm fine," Bela smiles, sliding a hand into hers. "I just... miss my mother sometimes."  
  
Sarah doesn't asks questions. She knows better.  
  
Five days later, she comes home to an old gun on the kitchen table, and Bela shaking on the chair beside it.  
  
"You're my rock," Bela tells her. "I only ever fall apart when I'm around you."  
  
She looks up at Sarah, and her eyes are wet. "Why is that?"  
  
.  
  
Sarah doesn't like jerking the Winchesters around like Bela does. She remembers them as the boys who saved her life, Sam the sweet and thoughtful giant who tried to protect the world, and Dean, the crass asshole that wouldn't let a thing happen to his brother. But even she knows that Bela has stolen something important from them, and though Bela assures it's for something important, she won't tell her for what.  
  
She helps Bela leave a false trail, and when Bela calls Dean in the room they'd vacated an hour before, she listens to the police beat down the door.

.  
  
She remembers the Labyrinth. Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus and the strange creatures that dwelt within.  
  
She remembers the Goblin King—  
  
_say your right words—_  
  
.  
  
Crowley is calculating, almost cruel, and he grins at Sarah as Bela turns the Colt over to him.  
  
"You've been marked, girl," he tells her, his smile going nasty. "Marked by the Fair Folk and you stink of goblins."  
  
She glares at him, and snatches Bela's money away from him.  
  
"You have no power over me," she hisses, but Crowley just looks amused.  
  
"I don't play by fairy laws, girl. _I_ don't need your permission."  
  
When they leave, Bela looks bemused, but when she asks, Sarah tells her it's nothing.  
  
Bela has her secrets. Let Sarah keep hers.  
  
.  
  
Bela tells her the truth only when she has to.  
  
She tells her everything.  
  
Her past. Her family. The demon.  
  
She tells her that her only hope is killing Sam, and Sarah flinches.  
  
.  
  
Once upon a time, the words were _you have no power over me_. But that's not quite right, is it? Bela has all the power over her.  
  
She has what the Goblin King never did.  
  
She has Sarah's heart.  
  
.  
  
She goes with Bela and waits in the car outside the skeevy hotel room. Minutes later, she hears the gunshots.  
  
She closes her eyes and doesn't open them again until the clock turns to 11:59.  
  
The hotel is quiet, eerily so for a place where two gunshots were just fired.  
  
When she gets to the room, Bela is on the phone, speaking quietly. She's sobbing, shoulders shaking, her eyes wide and afraid. The candle is now a forest fire, and it's wrapping itself around Bela, choking her with the smoke. Sarah slides onto the bed behind her, wrapping her arms around her when she shakily hangs up the phone. They watch the clock hit midnight and Bela flinches at something that Sarah can't hear.  
  
Once upon a time, the words were _you have no power over me_ , but those weren't the only words of power.  
  
_say your right words—_  
  
The door bursts open and Bela jerks in her arms, so Sarah tightens her grip.  
  
_say your right words—_  
  
Sarah takes a deep breath. Says, "I wish—"

 

 


End file.
